bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dubbytales: VeggieTales Gone Dubstep 2
Dubbytales: VeggieTales Gone Dubstep is an album of remade VeggieTales songs. Why? THEY ARE ALL DUBSTEP. VeggieTales partnered up with Skrillex to remake some of the best VeggieTales songs of all time. The album has 55 of the best tracks now in dubstep format. Tracks #VeggieTales Theme Song #"Billy Joe McGuffery" from "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" #"Sneeze if You Need To" from "Abe and the Amazing Promise" #"Tear the Park Down" from "Celery Night Fever" #"The Water Buffalo Song" from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" #"A Sumo Can't Go Wrong" from "Sumo of the Opera" #"Right Where I Belong" from "Princess and the Popstar" #"Oh Little Joe" from "The Ballad of Little Joe" #"His Cheeseburger" from "Madame Blueberry" #"Life in New Jersey" from "The Big Beanstalk" #"What Is Up with My Girlfriend?" from "The Great Escape!" #"Not So Fast" from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" #"Show You Love" from "Beauty and the Beet" #"Look, Olaf!" from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" #"Haman's Song" from "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" #"Alone" from "Princess and the Popstar" #"Poor Doggy" from "Sheltered and Loved" #"Perfect Puppy" from "Celery Night Fever" #"Kilts and Stilts" from "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" #"Love My Lips" from "Dave and the Giant Pickle" #"I'm So Blue" from "Madame Blueberry" #"The Missing Dog" from "Minnesota Cuke and the Kingdom of the Missing Puppy Doggy" #"Welcome to the Gang" from "That's What Friends Do" #"I'm Robin Hood" from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" #"A Little Bit of This" from "A Chipmunk Christmas" #"A Little More of This" from "Lord of the Beans" #"That's Not Everything" from "Princess and the Popstar" #"I Can Be Your Friend" from "VeggieTales Live! Sing Yourself Silly!" #"Jolly Joe's" from "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie" #"Sippy Cup" from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" #"Mac and Cheese" from "Beauty and the Beet" #"Busy, Busy" from "Are You My Neighbor?" #"Ballad of the Pie War" from "Duke and the Great Pie War" #"Can't Smile Without Ewe" from "The Little Drummer Boy" #"We're Vikings" from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" #"Keep Walking" from "Josh and the Big Wall!" #"What Good Will This Stay Do?" from "Gravity Rises" #"Precious Girl" from "It's a Meaningful Life" #"Solid Stuff" from "The Little House that Stood" #"I've Got Plans" from "Noah's Ark" #"Lend a Little Hand" from "The Little House that Stood" #"Woody's Song" from "Toy Story" #"Don't Cry for Me Easter Bunny" from "Twas the Night Before Easter" #"Astonishing Wigs" from "Princess and the Popstar" #"Love is the Song" from "Beauty and the Beet" #"Elf Pledge" from "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" #"Dance of the Cucumber" from "Rack, Shack and Benny" #"Song of the Cebu" from "Josh and the Big Wall!" #"I'm a Gamer, and I'm Proud" from "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" #"Stuck in a Bear Trap" from "VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" #"What Can a Baby Do?" from "Duke and the Great Pie War" #"A Rockstar's Superstardom" from "Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins" #"Break-it, Break-it Bob" from "Break-It Bob" #"Call on Us" from "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" #"The Great I Am" from "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" Category:CDs Category:Fanon Works Category:Products Category:VeggieFan2000